Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an attachment for an equine boot and a solid dual density horseshoe that allows the boot or hoof to rotate forward having a break-over point near the centerline, front to back, of the sole of the boot. Specifically, it relates to an attachment for the underside of an equine boot or hoof that allows the boot or hoof to more easily break-over to enable an equine to find a more naturally comfortable position.
Background
It has been reported that the estimated economic loss due to lameness in horses is between $678 million and $1 billion annually (USDA-APHIS, 2001). Although there are many reasons, sole bruising and disease such as laminitis are a common causes of lameness in horses. A thin sole provides insufficient protection to the foot and predisposes a horse to sole bruising (Stashak, 1987; Dabareiner et al., 2003). Lack of adequate sole thickness may be predisposed by genetics or caused by laminitis or injury. See Article Professional Animal Scientist, December 2006 by Haffner, J, Wooten, M, Dunson, D, Bowers, D, Hoffman, R.
As explained in the website www.therapeutichorseshoeing.com “Laminitis or “founder” is an equine hoof disease where the coffin bone (third phalanx, P3) begins to lose its attachment to the inner hoof wall and begins to rotate toward the front of the hoof or sink within the hoof capsule. Laminitis is generally thought to result from an imbalance in the horse's internal system. For example, an injury or upset to some part of the body is combated by the circulatory system as blood rushes to the injured area. The momentary reduction in blood flow deprives the capillaries which feed the lamina. The lamina is the “velcro” that attaches the bone to the hoof wall. In the brief time the lamina lacks sufficient blood flow, the capillaries begin to die and the “Velcro” attachment is weakened. The deep flexor tendon is attached to the bottom (palmar surface) of the coffin bone. This tendon is an extension of a muscle which reacts to the pain of the tearing lamina. As the muscle contracts, the tendon is in tension and pulls on the coffin bone. Once this pain cycle is established, it must be broken before healing can begin.”
While lameness, especially that caused by laminitis is difficult to cure, it is possible to relieve some of the pressure and pain by use of proper trimming, shoes or boots that allow the horse to find a comfortable position and to relieve unnecessary pressure on a lame hoof. Such relief is often essential to an eventual cure.
One commercial shoe that has found acceptance is sometime called a “banana” or “rocker” shoe or clog. This is a shoe that is shaped to allow break-over adjustment by a “rocker” effect of the sole of the hoof so that the horse can more easily find a comfortable position—by adjusting the palmar/planar angle to take pressure and stress off affected areas of the hoof. The “Clog” is a shoe developed by Dr. Micheal L. Steward, DVM of Oklahoma is one of the first to use the concept of a self-adjusting in a wooden shoe that is screwed and/or glued directly to the hoof. Adaptations of the Stewart Clog have been made of other materials. These shoes, while somewhat effective are attached directly to the hoof and are not, therefore, easily changed without damage to the hoof. The present invention is a boot attachment and shoe that overcomes deficiencies of other shoes or boots.